Truth
by tranmutshion
Summary: Steven find out how the gems truly feel about him ( before the wanted arc) (redone)


Everyone thinks Steven is the always happy go lucky boy that nothing can get to him, but they are completely wrong. Steven is an emotional rollercoaster of sadness, anger, fear, distrust and self-loathing. All these emotions swirl together and mixing into deep depression. He fight this every day force them deep down make sure no one is the wiser about what he is going though not even Garnet. Each day these emotions get closer and closer to over flowing and bursting.

Sending dark thoughts into the mind of this young trouble boy, but one terrible day allow these emotions burst causing horrific events to come to past.

It begin

As Steven walked from the big donut with pep in his step he begins thinking with the gems are up to. Little did he know that that gems are having a meeting about him. As Steven makes his way up the stair he begins to hear arguing and his name multiple times. Steven quietly sneaks his way to the screen door peeking in an listen to the gems.

" **Pearl I know how you feel but we have to keep up appearances."** Says the always calm Garnet while standing a few feet away from the warp pad. **" Yeah P trust me we get it but rose ask to protect Steven that doesn't mean we have to like him, as Garnet said we just have to keep up appearances like we do till we find a way to bring her back."** Amethyst said before shoving moldy food into her mouth.

" **I know but I can't keep this up, every time I look at that** _**THING**_ **I think about what it took from us."** Pearl said sitting on the couch while fighting back tears. Steven listen to the gems are saying trying his hardest not to make any noise all the while fighting back tears his self. Steven knew exactly what and who they were talking about. Steven mind began grow dark as his bottled up emotions begin to burst open causing voices begin to speak negative and suicidal thoughts into his mind.

Before he knew it his body began to move on its own. **"I...I just wish Rose was here and not that… that…"** Before she can finish they hear the front open in the center of the doorway stands a dead eye Steven. The gems looked at him putting on fakes smiles **"Steven!"** they say in unison unaware that Steven heard part of their conversation. Steven said nothing as he walked over to Pearl keeping his eyes solely on her and sits down on the table in front of her. Confusing the gems Steven usually run up and hugs them.

Garnet opened her mouth to speak but Steven spoke first **"Finish. "** he said still looking at Pearl. Confuse by with he said **"Steven with are you talking about finish what?"** Pearl said looking into his eyes to see he was not only sad but anger as well.

" **FINISH THE SENTENCE!"** Steven yelled startling gems. Then it hit the gems what he was talking about. **" Have y'all realized it, now no need to play nice anymore speak your mind."** Steven said still looking Pearl in the eye. Their eyes widen as they realize he heard their conversation. The gems look at Steven for a moment then Pearl spoke **"abomination…that's what I was going to say."** She said looking Steven dead in the face.

Steven nodded before getting up walking over to Amethyst looking her in the eyes as well **"Yes or No do you feel the same way."** He asked. Amethyst just nodded her head yes and look away. Steven sighed as the voices in his head grow louder while he walks to the gem/gems the he loved and respected the most. Looked her in the eyes asked her the same question. She tried to explain but raised his hand and repeated the question firmly to which she said yes.

Steven sighs once more truly realizing everything he heard was true. He tried concentrate with the voices got louder and louder. Steven turns around and began walk toward the door before Garnet called out his name cause him to stop and turned to looked at her. **"Steven please let us explain."** Garnet begged only for her pleads to fall on deaths ear as Steven turns around and walks out the door leaving the Gems in shock over what just happen.

As Steven walks toward the empty boardwalk at 10 at night he keep hearing the word _**Abomination**_ keeps repeating over and over in his head. _**'**_ _You know they are right._ _ **'**_ _deep says._ Steven picks up the pace as his head toward his father's van. _'You are nothing but an_ _ **Abomination**_ _.' The high says._

Stevens's eye begins to water as try to ignore what the voices are saying. _'Let me guess right going to cry to your father about how the gems have been lying about loving and caring for you.' The deep says._

This causes Steven stop his tracks only 5 minutes form his dad job. _'What make you think he will listen to you?' The high says._ Steven places both hands on his head as he lightly shakes his head as try to drown voices out. _'You did take away the love of his life for all you know he could he could be faking too.'_ deep voice said.

Steven begins to shake his he violently trying to get the voices to stop. _'You have seen the look in his eyes when talks about her.' deep said. 'They show sadness and regret because he lost her for a little monster that is selfish and can't do anything right!' high screamed causing Steven run with speed that can rival cheetah away from fathers job and beach city all while bawling his eyes out._

 _ **Back with the Gems**_

They sit there in silence thinking what just transpired. " **What have we done?"** Pearl asked while looking at garnet and amethyst. **"Well we just ran off the last and only link to rose."** Amethyst answered with an unconcerned tone. **" I know so why are we not going after it!"** pearl yelled as she was on the verge of panicking. **"Pearl Steven will return all we have to do is wait."** Garnet said with her usual stoic demeanor.

" **But what if he going to Greg and tells he what we said and they try to leave!"** Pearl screamed her fear of losing Rose a second time growing. **"My future vision doesn't show any routes leading to that path but on the off chance it does happen we simple stop them."** Garnet said while clenching her fists.

 _ **Back to Steven**_

Steven doesn't know how or when but by time he stopped crying he ended up on a train headed towards the kindergarten. The voice in Steven head just kept getting louder and louder. _' Come on you know I right.'_ Deep says as Steven rocks back and forth in the fetal position saying no over and over again. _' He is right you know, you were nothing but an experiment.'_ High said while it laughs. Steven look up with blood shot eyes as he prepares to hop off the train as the voices just keep whispering sweet darkness into his ears.

As Steven gets off the train he runs toward the kindergarten he begins to wonder if these voices are right _." Ma…maybe they are right."_ Steven said walking around aimlessly through the kindergarten. _' Yes we are!'_ both deep and high said at the same time.

" **Heh it would explain a lot, they don't tell me anything, they don't teach me anything, and I had to basically force them to teach me how to defend myself."** Steven begins to escalate. The voice says nothing all the do in laugh **." It…it was as if they** **trying to keep me in mint condition!"** Steven screams as the all the rage he kept bottom up begins to pour forth.

Steven screams his head of as he walks over to the wall on his right sit next to gem inserter. Stevens pure rage quickly dessert him turns into pure sorrow **. "Why… just why was just and experiment to them,** **something to just throw away when it served its purpose."** Steven said as tears begin fall from his eyes once again.

' _You know what you should do?'_ High voice said as is tone darkens. Steven shutters at the sound of its voice. **' Give them what they want** **you're sitting next to something I can do the job real easy!'** Deep said even darker tone. Steven starts to play with idea as looks the gem tech up and down.

Steven stands up and walks toward the machine and places his left hand on it. **"** **Abomination and experiment."** Steven whispered. Steven crouches down as he begins to slide up under gem inserter. _'Do it.'_ Both of the voices said. Steven extend his right arm is summons his Shield.

' _Do it.'_ Both of said again as they grow more animalistic. Steven bring his shield covered arm toward his face before launching It Forward allowing shield the fly off his arm toward across from him. Steven watches his shield Ricochet before his towards the legs of machine. _'DO IT!'_ the voices scream with monstrous tones.

Steven closes his eyes as he hears his shield cut through the legs and waits for his pain to end.

 _ **Back with the Gems**_

As the gem go about their time as if nothing happen. Amethyst was closing refrigerator with right leg while stuffing her face with molded food when Greg opens the door. **"Hey amethyst have you seen Steven?"** Greg asks with worry present in his eyes.

Amethyst freezes and some food falls outs her mouth, she looks Greg in his eyes " **He said he was going to stay at Connie's tonight."** Amethyst lied. Greg looked Amethyst in her eyes **"Amethyst why are you lying to me?"** Greg asks.

Amethyst begins to shift side to side before calling for Garnet and Pearl **." Amethyst told you unless it's Steven then don't call us."** Pearl sternly said as she stops when she see Greg looking at both of them with suspicion all over his face. Garnet walks out behind Pearl just before Greg **speaks "Where is Steven?"** He asks the gems.

Before the gems could say anything a loud thud sound is heard outside the house. They rush out to what it is only find a huge crater in the middle of the beach. As the dust settles they see an 8-foot figure standing in the middle of the crater. The gems activate the weapons and figures move towards them.

The dust starts the clear as pink silhouette become visible. Everyone open out shear shock because there standing before them in the one they though was got forever… Rose Quartz. The Gem deactivates and rushes her with tear of joy in their eyes, not noticing she is holding child size figure in her arms.

As Greg and the gem get closer they started to looking Roses crying eyes which made them slow to a stop about three feet her. This gives Greg time to see that Rose was holding someone in her arms. **"Steven?"** Greg whispered as moved closer to get better look at him.

As Greg approaches he notices that there's blood dripping from Roses in arms. His breathing becomes shallow as look over to see huge hole in the middle of his chest. **"STEVEN!"** Greg cries out as launches forward and grabs his son out of Roses arms. Hold Steven lifeless body in tight his arms Greg begin to bawl over his death.

The gem looks over at the scene with blank faces. They begin move toward Greg when Rose appears in front of them blocking their path to the grieving father **." Rose We are so happy to see, but how you are here and what happened to Steven?"** Pearl said. Rose said nothing as her stares at with bangs covering her eyes. Garnet incher closer **"Rose are y…"** before Garnet finish she went flying into the house.

Before Pearl and Amethyst could react they went fly right after her. Garnet was getting pearl and amethyst crash into her knocking her back down. They managed to get back up only to see Rose landing a few feet from them. **"Why?"** Rose said.

"Rose what are you talking about, why are you attacking us?" Pearl asked with hitched breath **." Why!?"** Rose Yells cause the gems to freeze. **"Why did you lie to him, why did you hurt him, why did you not go after him, why did you kill him!?"** Rose yells.

The Gem completely stops **"H...How..."** Rose interrupting her **"how do I know, I see everything he sees, I feel what he feels, everything he went through I went through!"** She yells as she launcher herself forward knocking all three of them into their room door.

" **Answer me NOW!"** Rose said menacing tone. The stand there stammering trying to come up with an excuse but nothing came. Rose Appear in front of Amethyst and with quick and powerful kick amethyst blew up and purple smoke. Pearl and garnet looked horrified as Rose grab amethyst gem and bubble it sent it away. **"Now tell why."** She asked looking both pearl and garnet in the eyes.

" **We…We want you back not that … that…"** Pearl begins to but Rose interrupting her again _**"Abomination."**_ Rose said looking Pearl in the eyes. Pearl sees both blinding rage and crippling sadness. **"Ro..."** Pearl started before Rose rips pearls gem out her head effectively silencing and proofing her.

Rose turn gaze on Garnet Who say nothing knowing that is futile she just waits for the inevitable end. Garnet closes her eyes as Rose runs fist right through Garnets chest proofing her instantly. Rose grabs Ruby and Sapphire sent them away with Pearl gem.

Rose turns around and makes her way Greg who is now crying in silence. She wraps her arm around Greg and their as cry fall from her eyes while keeps repeating I'm sorry.

 _ **Hey Guys and Gals sorry it took so long to write this but here it is**_


End file.
